


Beg

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Smoking, f bomb dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Johnny wants something from Jimmy.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Sorry I disappeared, work & being sick happened. This is of course from live journal, the title is from Beg by Evans Blue but is not song fic.

I watched you from my spot on the couch. You lean against the wall as you light up another cigarette. I see you blow smoke rings; they remind me of transparent halos. I don't think you know that I'm awake, not that you care anyway. Tonight was like every night, after the set a frantic rush to the bus. Clothes flying off, touches so hot they should burn the skin, kisses filled with lust. That's all this is to you, quick fuck with no real emotion.

 

Even though I say I love you every time we're alone together, even the times we're not having sex I say it. You just shrug and say nothing. Sometimes though you'll kiss me on the top of the head. And that gives me hope that somewhere deep inside of you that you love me. You're finishing up the cigarette, flicking it to the ground. As you put it out with the tip of your boot, I think of how many times you've done that to my heart.

You've had me beg for everything except to say I love you. I'm coming up with a plan to get you to say I love you. Its involves a lot begging on your part but I think it will work. You light another cigarette and make more smoke rings. Soon my dirty angel you'll be begging for me.


End file.
